Gods and humans
by sosue16
Summary: cause she was to weak they wanted her to give up her work,and marry a daimyos son but she refuesd and ran away so they where sent to capture her alive or dead in the end they killed her,to bad they should have looked for the body
1. 1

Naruto and the rest DON'T BELONG TO ME only the story line which is not much but still it's my,now tobi & pein are not anybody else but them oh and asuma is still alive plus i'll call shikamaru,shika for short

AGES:Sakura/Naruto/Sai/Shika/Ino/Choji/Kiba/Hinata /Shino/Neji/Ten-Ten/lee/gaara/sasuke/suigetsu/jugo /karin there all 20

Pein/Konan/Zetsu/Tobi/Kakuzu/Hidan/Itachi/Kisame/S asori/Deidara/Kanguro/Temari/ there all 22 Kakashi/Asuma/Kurenai/Gai there all 30 jiraja/tsunade both are 40

Dead bodies everywhere as there blood cover the ground while horrible creatures tore there limbs apart "ahhh what's happening baa-chan what are those things"a scared naruto asked "i don't know and don't call me that naruto"tsunade said as she hit him on the head "itai that hurt baa-chan"whine naruto "n n naruto-kun a a are you a a alright"hinata said as she bent over to check him "dont worry hinata-sama his alright after all his recivde worst"neji said,suddenly a vocie screamed."Naruto" when they heard it they turned around "gaara,kanguro,temari it's so good to see you again,whats going on"yelled naruto "i'm not sur"gaara was saying befor he was interrupted by a blowing trumpet coming from all dirrecions,a rustle from a tree alerted them someone was near as they turned around to check they saw 20 or 30 teenagers coming out from the woods,they watched as they began to fight the creatures."W what that's impossible our wepons and jutsu's where of no use how is it possible for them to kill them"asked a alarmed kiba over akamaru who "woofed" in agreement "i'm not sure but if you look closely you can see it's not the same matiral after all our wepons don't shine like there's"stated shika eyes narrowed looking closely at there was so deep in thought with what shika said,that when a boy screamed "sakura-sama" they where startle out of there thoughts as they searched for the person who screamed they saw him with someone they thought was dead 4 years ago.

well that's all what do you think pliz review and tell me,don't be to mean it's my first time and story,i'm not to good with english so you will probely see lots of mistakes also i will put on bits of what happen to sakura or i'll make a chapter see ya


	2. Chapter 1

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG ony the story line**

AGES:Sakura/naruto/sai/shika/ino/choji/kiba/hinata /shino/gaara/sasuke/suigetsu/jugo/karin will be 20 neji/ten-ten/lee/pein/konan/zetsu/tobi/hidan/itach i/sasori/deidara/kanguro will be 21 kakuzu/kisame/temari will be 22 kakashi/asuma/kurenai/gai will be 30 jiraja & tsunade will be 40

Dead bodieas of shinobis lay on the ground as there blood that cover the grass turned from green to bright red,as more shinobis came they began to fight this horrible creatures that appeared from no where duering 12:00pm .Every thing was fine that morning so they where not prepeard for an attack,this is what happen befor the attack happend.

"BAA-CHAN i'm BORED give me a MISSION"shouted a very naruto while he burst open the door to the hokages offiece followed by his teammates. "hn shut up dobe don't you know to knock" "TEME" "i agree with sas-gay,dickless you should really learn to knock" "SAI i'm gonna kill you".

"ENOUGH" yelled tsunade as she bang her fist aganst her poor desk to gain everyones attencion to her"ughh naruto i know you want a mission but your forgetting kakashi has a broken ankle and yamato a broken wrist so no i will not give you a mission untill there find agian"she said as she sat down to drink more sake.

"But baa-chan that's not fair"pounted naruto "hn since when is live fair,now lets go i'm hungry"said sasuke with his hands in his pockets while walking away "fine lets go eat ramen"as he to walked out the door behinde sasuke and behinde him was sai closeing the door

"Finally there gone shizune bring me more sake"called out tsunade to her assistent "tsunade-sama you should not be drinking you have way to much paperwork to do,know start doing it"!exlcaimed shizune as she put more work on the desk in front of her while ton-ton oinked "but i don't wanna do it"whined tsunade

"Ramen here iiiitaiii that hurt teme"exclaimed naruto as he rubbed his head where sasuke hit him "hn shut it dobe lets go in and eat already"sasuke said as he enter and sat down "yes let's go in already befor you become more dickless then you already are"faked smile sai "SAI"!yelled naruto "eh n n naruto-kun is t t that you"a shy hinata asked.

"HINATA-CHAN"yelled naruto as he tried to glompd on the poor girl but befor he could put hes arms around her a fist hit him over his head in the same spot as sasuke did,and that fist belong to no other then neji,hinata's cousin "don't touch my cousin uzumaki"growl out neji throught gritted teeth "eh but she's my my girlfriend so why can't i hug her"pounted naruto

"hn that's enough dobe,hyuga if you want to keep on fighting take it some where else there's pepole who want to eat in peace"sasuke said as he had some noodles half way to his mouth "sas-gay right why don't you take your love-fight some where else"as sai said with his ever prestent faked smile.

"ughhhh fine lets stop already and eat,also take that smile off"said a very frustated naruto as he sat down near hinata,they where all sat down in this order sasuke,naruto,hinata,neji and sai "oye oji-san bring me some ramen beef please"yelled out naruto "hahaha naruto it's good to see you again now wait a second i'll bring you your ramen"as he went to prepeard the food.

"yosh here you go naruto hope you enjoy"said teuchi as he put a plate of ramen in front of naruto "arigatou oji-san itadakimas" "neh n n whould y y you like to come with m m me to the festival"hinata asked naruto as she played with her fingers "sure i whould love to hina-chan thanks for telling me"replied naruto with a foxy grin.

They where all at peace eating and talking about random stuff as naruto was about to order his ten'th plate there was a big explosion that sounded like a crash that came from the valley of the end **(AN:not sure how far that is)** thay all shared a look and took out some money and ran out the village and towards the explosion.

As they got near they saw many comarades running to the same place as them so they sped they got there,there was to much dust so all they could see was out lines of some kind since they where to blurry to see of the jounin went to see closer but befor he could enter the cloud of dust a sword came out and cut him in half.

That was the begining off all and the end of all.

**AN:I hope yo liked it okay i didn't like the first chapter so i'm gonna take it off unless you don't want me,to If you don't then you have to tell me,i'll will be giveing everyone a nickname also asuma,neji & the akatsuki will be alive well i hope you liked it also if you see a word in japen that i spelled wrong please tell me & again sorry for not being good at english well R&R**


End file.
